In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
While a user is operating a shoulder-fired-weapon, such as a missile launcher, or a rifle, there are activities when the user desires to stow away the shoulder-fired-weapon or the rifle in order to enable free hand use. Some of such activities may include swinging a sledgehammer, operating a chainsaw, or engaging in hand-to-hand combat. However, during such activities, the should-fired-weapon may swing violently, such as back-and-forth along a lateral plane of the user, even when the shoulder-fired weapon is stowed away. Although various weapon retention systems exist, such systems are inadequate for the free hand use due to several reasons. For example, some of such systems include elastic cords, which typically lack tension required to effectively retain weapons. Other such systems lack any means of adjustment for different size users/body armor configurations or lack durable quick attach/detach buckles/attachment systems.
When the user wears a ballistic vest, such as a body armor plate carrier, an emergency event may arise where the ballistic vest may need to be expediently released from the user, along with any weapons retention system attached thereto, such as when the user is floating or swimming in a body of water. Currently, there are no weapons retention systems that fall away with the ballistic vest. For example, various weapon retention systems mount to a back plate of the ballistic vest and are secured on either a cummerbund of the ballistic vest or a front plate of the ballistic vest. Such configuration creates a fixed hard point that voids an emergency quick release system of the ballistic vest and may cause an entanglement with the user, which may be dangerous if the user is floating or swimming in the body of water, such as due to drowning from the entanglement.